


Everyone Has A Little Senju In Them

by Silberias



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Secrets, Gen, I am so sorry for all of the -daime names, Meet the Family, meet the family with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/pseuds/Silberias
Summary: Family secrets aside, genetics never lie.





	Everyone Has A Little Senju In Them

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was reading too many "Tsunade/Jiraiya omg she had his kid and named him Minato" stories when I wrote this.

The Judaime Hokage, Nara Sadao, looked at the genealogical marker map that his aide had just spread out in front of him. It listed the genetics (and family lines, apparently) of the last nine Hokage, because Sadao had looked at the pictures on the wall several months ago and he'd noticed patterns of abilities or appearance on them. They were all, all ten of them including himself, related to the Senju clan.

The Shodai and Nidaime were brothers, so of course there was that. But then there was the legend that the Sandaime, Sarutobi, was the bastard son of the Shodai. The genetics certainly matched up, so there was some credence to it. And then the Yondaime seemed to trace his lineage back to the Shodai as well—a great grandson by way of the _Go_ daime Hokage by the looks of it. And then the Rokudaime's father was another unclaimed child, apparently, only this time of the Nidaime's doing. It was obvious when their hair and lightning affinities were compared.

Even more Senju could be found in the Nanadaime, who was the grandson of the Godaime and the son of the Yondaime. Sarutobi Konohamaru was the Sandaime's grandson who eventually became the Hachidaime. Yuuhi Kichirou, the Kyudaime, was also a descendent of Sarutobi from a different line. Which brought Sadao to his own lineage—his mother was a direct descendent of Hatake Kakashi, the Rokudaime, which meant that even Sadao, the Judaime, had a little Senju in him.

Just like every other Hokage of Konoha, apparently.


End file.
